Entanglement: a lá Suicide Kings
by Leila Winters
Summary: AU Aoshi is a former mob boss, set on keeping his shady lifestyle a secret from his girlfriend. This proves more difficult than he imagined when Hajime, his chauffeur, bodyguard and lawyer is hanging around all the time! Complications ensue. Alt. pairing


**_Writer's Note: _**I guess you could say this is very similar to _Mibu Saints_, but I don't see it that way at all. It's very much it's own story, the characters having many of the same traits, but are uniquely their own (_hopefully_. If this doesn't happen, shoot me in the head). Influences include Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ and…of course, inspired by the film _Suicide Kings_ with actors Christopher Walken, Jay Mohr, Denis Leary, and Sean Patrick Flannery.

**_Disclaimer: _**Dude…I am the least original of them all…

:::lalala:::

"_Entanglement: A lá Suicide Kings_"  
By Leila Winters

:::lalala:::

It is dark out and the wind is gently blowing through the trees of the largely man-made behemoth of a city. Just outside of a theatre's flashy bright neon lights, a swanky silver four-door Mercedes CLS with tinted windows pulls up. The driver gets out to lean against his door and light a cigarette.

"Mr. Saitou…are you sure you should be smokin' on the job?" the man's companion, still in the passenger seat, says through the open window.

It should be noted that Mr. Saitou has been in the business a long time. His face is sharp and his eyes sharper. Don't let the yellow lights look at you lest they see right into your very soul. (Unless you're into that kind of thing, then by all means…)

His companion on the other hand…his companion is a bit of a knuckle-brain. (Of course, it doesn't help that his tawny hair looks like a broom!) But still, the two have worked together for some time and more or less tolerate the existence of the other.

The narrow-eyed one snorts. "I will smoke whenever I see fit."

"Okay…I was just askin'…"

"I prefer the sound of silence."

Before any smart reply can be made, the doors to the theatre open and from them emerge a pair of neatly polished wing tips followed by a pair of black strappy heels.

"I had a really good time…" the woman says. She is graceful, genteel, and in many respects seductively delicate in a way only a woman can be. And yet…she holds in her being the very means to be beautifully wild as only a woman can be. To say that she is wholly feminine would not do her complete justice, she is love, compassion, fire and life (at least to the one who lays such adoring eyes upon her). Her fault being only that her naiveté fails to allow her to see past the masks of the persons even in her close acquaintance. Whether part of her charm or disgrace, it is not yet known.

"Though we could have hoped for a better film," the man says. Though some say that his eyes hold all of the austerity of an empty building with their cold severity, they have never seen them rest upon his fair lady love, for if they did, they would have known that they verily glowed with undiminished tenderness. (Yes, an "aww" would be appropriate at this point in the narration)

The woman places a hand on her significant other's arm to stay him. "Oshi…did you call your friend to pick us up?"

He smiles mildly at her. "I didn't want for you to walk at night in those shoes. He was happy to do it."

"It was very nice of him."

The man places a gloved hand to the small of her back to help her into the back seat, where Mr. Saitou has kindly opened the door for her, her gentleman's long black overcoat falling gracefully to his calves (Oshi's not Mr. Saitou's).

"Thank you," she says.

A whistle echoes down the sidewalk "Hey, baby, what's a hot mama like you doin' with tall and dark over there? We'll give some rough lovin' like you need! Goddamn!"

"Holy shit, I'm half hard already!"

And suddenly, his eyes chill, the frost eerie in the darkness of the night. Perhaps sometime in his past, his cold eyes were formed out of necessity, and now they turned their full fury on Mr. Saitou. With a quick motion of the gentleman's head, Mr. Saitou and his companion from earlier stalk towards the source of the disturbance while the man and his date get into the car.

"Oh dear…where are Mr. Saitou and Mr. Sawagejou going?"

The man, calm once again, turns to her. "Don't you worry, they'll be back shortly."

He kisses her and she kisses him back. When the front doors open and the two men return, the couple in back are warmer and slightly pink.

"Where to, Shinomori?" Mr. Saitou says. "Nice to see you, Megumi."

"You too, Mr. Saitou! Thank you for coming to get us! You too, Mr. Sawagejou."

"No prob, Miss," winks the passenger.

"To Megumi's apartment, please."

They drive for a time, talking of new movies and how Hugh Grant should really give up calling himself an actor. (After all, he really only has One Character to Rule Them All) ** (a)**

They reach Megumi's apartment and Oshi offers to go inside with her, but she protests and he contents himself with walking her to the main door. Mr. Saitou opens the car door for his friend's date and leaves it open for Oshi's return.

The couple ambles slowly up the stairs and talk awhile on the landing. The gentleman places his hands on her waist and pins her against the door, kissing her long and hard, until she is out of breath and offers a shy goodbye before disappearing inside.

Oshi settles back into the car. "My apartment."

Mr. Sawagejou chuckles. "What? You ain't goin' up to her room with her? The way you were kissin' like that…"

Oshi shook his head and began taking off his leather gloves. "She has an early morning meeting." His gloves were off and on his right hand sat a sparkling silver ring with sapphire insets.

"You didn' wanna keep her up all night?"

"Compassionate of you," Mr. Saitou said.

"Just fucking drive."

:::lalala:::

When Oshi Shinomori awakens the next morning in his thread-bare apartment, he feels the absence of his lady love beside him and regrets not having insisted on his staying. He reaches for his cell phone, voice message: 2 messages.

The first: "_Shinomori. Saitou. Wanted to let you know that Miss Tae was wondering when you'd visit her restaurant again. She called late last night and said she'd keep a table open for you all day today._"

The second: "_Hi, baby, it's me. I know it's early, but I wanted to let you know that I had a hard time sleeping without you. Maybe later today we can get together…are you unpacked yet? I'd like to see your apartment again. I know you say that you like my place better, but I wanna see how my baby's living…even if you practically live here. _(beat) _Um…have you given any thought to what we talked about before? You know…about moving in? It doesn't make sense for you to get up early to change and shower at your apartment everyday. It's so lonely there. And it's lonely here without you. _(beat) _Okay, I have to go. I love you. Call me later, okay?_"

He smiles at the sound of her voice but doesn't know what to think about the message. He showers and dresses, choosing from his wide selection of dark suits and pushing aside boxes not yet unpacked.

"Hi, Meg, I got your message. I probably just missed you on your break…give me a call. We can do dinner at the Akabeko tonight if you want. Dress up sexy, how do you feel about dancing? I can't wait to see you."

He then dials his friend's number. "I want you here in fifteen minutes."

:::lalala:::

"Where to, Shinomori?"

"Someplace I can find leather collars with diamond studs. 'Kitty,' 'Fox,' or 'Misress' will do. I want to get her an outfit for later tonight."

The man in the passenger seat only whistles softly.

:::lalala:::

"Hi, Meg, it's me again. Are you working late tonight? When you get this, call me."

:::lalala:::

Oshi is wandering a park aimlessly, wondering and worrying about his lover while Mr. Saitou and Mr. Sawagejou are parked not too far away, watching his movements.

"The guy's freaggin' hopeless."

Mr. Saitou looks coldly at his companion. "Watch what you say about Shinomori. Only I am allowed to speak out of line."

"Did you see what he bought her?"

"I was there, idiot."

"Fuckin' diamonds!"

"So?"

"So? Kinky diamonds is like getting' a big ol' diamond ring!"

"I'm afraid I don't follow your idiot train of thought."

"Shinomori doesn' wanna get a ring 'cause that'd cramp his style. Instead, he gets Miss Megumi collared diamonds to let her know he'd like her to be his."

"She is his."

"Shit, I know that!" Mr. Sawagejou blurts incautiously. "Point is, he's askin' for _commitment _here."

Mr. Saitou seems not to comprehend this. "Why?"

"Why?? What the fuck, you never been in love before?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Hm. Me neither."

:::lalala:::

"Baby? It's me. Are they keeping you at the hospital at all hours? _(beat) _Are you mad at me? _(beat) _Look, if you're upset about not coming over to see my place, I'm sorry. I really like your place better. _(beat) _Are you upset about the moving in thing? Look, we gotta talk. Call me when you get this. I…I really want to see you. You make me a better man. I need to talk to you." _(beat)_

"Fuck."

:::lalala:::

"Akabeko."

Mr. Sawagejou turns to look at Oshi in the back. "Woman problems?" At the man's silence, "Listen, we seen ya with her. Megumi ain't the kinda girl tah not call back without a good reason. Girl's nuts about ya."

Mr. Saitou joined in. "Get a grip, Shinomori. Women come and go. They're like a venereal disease."

But the gentleman accepted neither sympathy nor reproach.

:::lalala:::

The Akabeko is a bustling restaurant with fine furniture and fine patrons of a particular crowd. The wine list is longer than the menu and the cooks are a fearsome, fierce lot—not the owner, for the hostess is in nearly all ways approachable and perfectly pleasant, as though she knew not what kind of class she catered to.

Oshi, having told Mr. Saitou and Mr. Sawagejou to wait in back, walks into the Akabeko with familiar ease.

"Mr. Shinomori!" exclaims Tae, proprietor of this respectable business. "It is a pleasure that you've come! Will your lady friend be joining you today?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well, I have your usual booth saved just for you all the same."

He sits and orders, attended personally by Miss Tae, who bows before leaving. He thinks for a minute before taking out his phone.

"Hey, whatever I did, I'm sorry. More than anything right now, I just want to see you. It's about eight right now and I'll probably be at the Akebeko until nine-thirty. If you get this in time, come see me. I miss you."

"Lady causing you trouble?"

Four men are standing around Oshi's table.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" he says, not blinking.

A young man with shaggy red hair extends a hand. His demeanor is amiable and earnest. "Rob."

A man, bandages around his forehead and hands, speaks. "Hey, wait a minute…" Oshi recognizes the voice as the one who spoke earlier. "You're Shinomorimoto, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" he asks in flat tone.

"Yeah. Aoshi Shinomorimoto."

"Who's Shinomorimoto?" asks the redhead.

His companion hits him in the arm. "Show some fucking respect! I apologize for my friend, Rob. I'm Gary. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Shinomorimoto."

A small young man with wild brown hair gestures to a taller fellow who had spiked his hair in a faux hawk. "This is my friend Lou and I'm Rick. Who's Shinomori—"

"Only the greatest man to have lived!!" interrupts…Gary?...the bandaged one. "Aoshi Shinomorimoto is a god among men! This man once ran half this city and—"

The gentleman stands up to stop such embarrassing sentiments about a past he'd rather forget. "Please, gentlemen, if you will. I'm not Aoshi Shinomorimoto. I'm just a businessman."

But Gary would have none of it. "A businessman with a silver and sapphire ring like that?" He reaches out and impulsively inspects the other man's hand. "Not an impurity in a single stone."

The other men drop to inspect it as well and exclaim over its obvious beauty.

Oshi has had enough. "Gentlemen, I'm expecting somebody soon."

The tall spikey-haired one laughs. "Who, the girl? She's not comin'. The thing about women is that when its good, you always know where they stand with you—they can't get enough! But the minute they begin to get distant, it's all over."

"Please," Oshi negotiates, "have a seat. I'd prefer to not make a scene."

They readily apologize and Miss Tae fitfully bows, deeply repentant at having Mr. Shinomori's meal disturbed. Oshi, however, forgives her and listens with half an ear as the men exclaim over the excitement of dining with Aoshi Shinomorimoto.

Finally, "Gentlemen," he says, "I mean it when I say that I'm not who you're looking for. I'm only a businessman making an honest living."

The bandaged Gary steps in then, explaining his case of absolute certainty concerning the identity of the man before them. "So, whaddya say?" he says at the end, "Cut the shit."

The man sighs. "My name is Oshi Shinomori. Perhaps my name once meant something different, but I really am a businessman who deals with the importation of men and women's accessories."

"Jewelry, right?" smiles the tall Lou.

"Yes."

"More to drink?" offers the small Rick. "Something stronger?"

"I don't drink anymore."

Gary nudges Oshi and smirks. "C'mon…just one drink. (beat) Rob, get Mr. Shinomorimoto—"

"—Shinomori—"

"—Mr. Shinomori a drink, will ya?"

The redhead trots off to retrieve some drinks. When he comes back, everyone (minus one) is in good humor.

"How you handled the police six years ago…I'll never forget it!" Gary laughs deeply.

"Thank you," Oshi is slipping on his gloves and stands, the others following suit. "I need to go."

"Oh hey," Gary says, watching attentively. "We can give you a ride to wherever you're going."

He protests, his driver is just outside.

"Nah, nah, just real quick, Mr. Shinomorimoto. Promise. Rob, handle the bill."

"Shinomori…" he says, unsteady on his feet and being ushered out the front door by two of the men on either side. He can't remember which.

:::lalala:::

In the car, Gary is driving, wrapped hands on the steering wheel. In the passenger seat sits a disoriented Oshi while the three other young men are in the back.

"I better call Saitou to let him know…"

"NO!" shouts Gary, knocking the phone from his fingers.

"What the hell…?"

The struggle that happens is both exciting and maddening. While Oshi reaches for his phone, he is grabbed from behind, pulled back and smothered by a cloth drenched in chloroform. He struggles and manages to get a hand on the wheel, sending the car in odd directions.

"Shit, shit!" Gary stutters. "Kenshin! Or Ray—fuck, whatever your name is! Get him out!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" the redhead cries, breaking the first hypodermic in both the rough jostling of the car and the rough jostling of the passenger.

Oshi reaches into his coat and pulls out a pistol, waving it around like a madman.

"FUCK!"

"SHIT! SHIT!"

"Fucking knock him out! Kenshin!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

But the gentleman uses the butt of his gun to shatter the window at his side. He shoots into the windshield once and hundreds of small cracks block Gary's view. He drives blindly for a few heart-wrenching seconds before he rolls down his window and sticks his head out, loose bandage ends waving in the wind.

"FUUUUUCK!!!"

The needle goes in and Oshi goes out after a final struggle with his assailants.

:::lalala:::

**_End Note: _**I wanted to try my knack at something different. Writing mostly in present tense makes me feel like I'm writing a screenplay. It's kind of fun, but it's also terribly limiting. Oh well. Let's see where this goes, ne?

I also hope you will forgive me. I really wanted to introduce a much longer sequence of Aoshi and Meg's "normal" day-to-day relationship, (the sweeter, tender side) but I felt that it would appear disjointed when this "second half" of the story is introduced. So, I jumped the gun and went right to the action.

_**(a) **Yes__…the one exception being his role as Daniel Cleaver in Bridget Jones' Diary, perhaps the only film I can honestly say I enjoyed him in. Better for him to be a bad guy than bumbling romantic comedy idiot._

1-9-05


End file.
